


Watching Me (Come On Watching Me)

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Multi, everyone's a girl ayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun gets to show off her lingerie to the two people she least expected to but most wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Me (Come On Watching Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for girlexochange @ LJ - was my first time actually participating and I really enjoyed it! Fic title comes from Jonghyun’s “Dress Up.” Also link to Sehun's lingerie in the last scene [here](http://ell.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/15/02/54aac6c2cc111_-_le_02_b_stella_mccartney_fiona_popping_dot_thong-lgn-lgn-lg.jpg)

“Tell me about New York big shot,” Jongin demands, voice crackling through Sehun’s laptop speakers. 

Sehun laughs at her friend’s face, furrowed eyebrows quickly dissolving into laughter as she fails to keep up the stern expression. Sehun settles back against the hotel pillows, laptop balanced on her stomach as she makes sure she’s in view of the camera. 

“It’s alright...everything’s expensive though. And in English,” she groans, recalling the struggle to order her boss’s very precise coffee order from the nearest Starbucks. “Joonmyun is driving me crazy with the amount of notes I have to take. She wants me to catch every detail that could relate to a designer's’ personal history so she has ‘probing questions’ to ask during interviews.”

“The price you pay to go to New York Fashion Week as an assistant I guess,” Jongin points out with a lighthearted scoff.

Sehun sighs, wrinkling her nose. “I know, I know, I’m lucky to be here and I’m _glad_ that I’m here, but it’s still stressful. Did some shopping to make myself feel better though.” 

“More of your fancy lace and silk pieces?” Jongin says with a smile, a knowing eye-roll. “I’m sure you’re going to wear them as soon as possible.”

A flip of Sehun’s long sandy blond hair is all it takes to reveal a bright red strap resting snugly on her shoulder, exposed by the wide neck of her sleep shirt. “Changed as soon as I got out of the shower. Shame I don’t have anyone around to appreciate it,” she pouts.

Jongin laughs, the bright sound hardly diminished by the scratchy quality inherent in video calls. “Don’t look at me, you know I live in sports bras—fancy underwear is not my thing.”

“How you live without proper lingerie is beyond me,” Sehun says with a sigh, “and I’m telling you, ivory lace would look perfect on you if you’d just give it a chance—”

“Aaaand, I’m cutting you off there, it’s not gonna happen. I have to get going anyway, gotta prep the studio for my next class. Say hi to my cousin and Baekhyun for me,” Jongin says with a wave.

“They told you we’re Skyping tonight?” Sehun blurts out, taken aback by Jongin’s sudden mention of Jongdae and Baekhyun.

“Of course they did. Tried to gloat about it and got all pouty when I told them I was skyping you first. Their fault for never being awake before noon on Saturdays,” Jongin responds, chuckling. “Anyway, leaving for real. See you when you get back - just one week left!” 

“We’ll have a full catch up session in person, I promise. Bye,” Sehun waves until Jongin’s smiling face is replaced with a black screen. 

Call ended, Sehun sits up and stretches before glancing at the laptop clock. _About an hour until I’m supposed to call Jongdae unnie and Baekhyun unnie...enough time for a quick nap_ , she muses. Placing her laptop next to her on the bed, she curls up and lets the day’s exhaustion swiftly lull her into dreamland.

***

The obnoxious Skype ringtone blaring from her laptop speakers becomes her alarm, forcing her to blink sleep from her eyes as she absentmindedly hits the “Join Call” button.

“Heyyy, we woke up our very own Sleeping Beauty,” Baekhyun greets, face taking up most of the screen until Jongdae’s there, pushing her over until they’re cheek-to-cheek and grinning at the camera.

“You didn’t forget about us did you?” Jongdae teases, pouting for added effect.

Sehun shakes her head furiously, sitting up and hauling her laptop into her lap. She tries her best not to flush at how cute Jongdae’s pout is, focusing instead on lazily combing tangles out of her hair with her fingers. “Of course not, how could I forget my favorite unniedeul?” she answers, tone teasingly confident.

“Ahh this is why you’re our favorite dongsaeng,” Jongdae replies, nodding as Baekhyun chimes in with “our sweet Sehunnie.”

“How are things in Seoul? Gone to pieces without me around?” Sehun asks.

“Ya, the world doesn’t revolve around you kiddo,” Baekhyun jokes before continuing, “same old, same old. Teaching music, getting kids ready for recitals, the usual.”

“You’re the one on the adventure, all the way in New York. Tell us about you!” Jongdae demands in much the same way Jongin had earlier, making Sehun giggle. The cousins don’t particularly resemble each other physically, but every so often their mannerisms overlap.

Sehun dives into a retelling of the first week of her trip, adding some dramatics here and there. Being at the same fashion show as Beyoncé turns into _rubbing elbows with Queen Bey_ and her struggle to order delivery for her boss in English becomes _dusting off surprisingly superb English skills to be a primo assistant_. 

It’s as she’s demonstrating how the B-list celebrities flip their hair about to look important that the skin exposed by her loose fitting sleep shirt is revealed. She doesn’t realize the effect she’s had, too busy laughing at the memory of the socialites begging for press attention, until she’s mimicking one of their sultry gazes and looks back at her webcam. 

She’s expecting to be greeted with laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of it, but instead Jongdae and Baekhyun are looking at her intensely, gazes hooded.

Shifting her expression back to normal she calls out, “...Jongdae unnie? Baekhyun unnie?” Her voice seems to break the spell somewhat, soft smiles returning to their faces.

“Sehunnie,” Baekhyun practically purrs, “what’s that bit of red on your shoulder?”

Sehun pauses, looks down at her exposed bra strap and the way the thin material of her sleep shirt clearly shows that there's something textured underneath. If it was a lighter color than charcoal the red lace of her bra would probably be visible.

“Just...something I picked up today, nothing important,” she answers, relieved as Baekhyun and Jongdae hum in acknowledgment although the sharp look in their eyes doesn't escape her notice. 

“Well, from what we can see it looks like a nice color on you,” Jongdae adds before launching into a stream of questions on what Sehun will be up to for the rest of her trip. 

It's only an hour later, after she's hung up with the two of them that Sehun even has time to dwell on Jongdae’s remark and the intense way they'd both focused in on the glimpse of her new lingerie. She sighs as she flops back onto the pillows in preparation for sleep. 

Sehun has certainly been interested in both of them, practically since the moment she met them. She’d just never dared imagine they'd be interested in return—they have each other after all. _But what if…_ she thinks as she sets her alarm and lets herself drift off to sleep for the night.

***

The next few days pass in a blur of fashion shows and coffee orders. Two nights before they’re set to return to Seoul, Sehun finds herself at a party hosted by the latest up-and-coming designer. She’d imagined it would be another hipster affair where she lingered by Joonmyun and whichever member of the fashion elite her boss was busy schmoozing while trying not to appear too bored. She was pleasantly surprised to find, however, that the designer had converted her warehouse into a full-on club scene with blacklights and a DJ that had the floor space packed with dancers.

Many drinks and one run-in with a very drunk model who was leaving lipstick prints on everyone she could reach (Sehun got one just above her collarbone) later, Sehun is stumbling into a taxi and up to her hotel room around three a.m.

***

Sehun wakes up a few hours later, almost panicking when she sees “8:23” on the hotel clock in bright red numerals before she remembers that she blessedly doesn’t have any responsibilities for the day. She drags herself into the bathroom, groaning at her reflection as she takes in tangled hair, smudged eyeliner, and the smear of wine red lipstick below her neck.

She emerges freshly showered, comfortable in one of her new lingerie sets and the fluffy hotel bathrobe. It’s only now, with room service on the way and a glass of water that she notices her laptop open and propped up on the side of the bed. 

Plugging in the charger, she turns her laptop on and almost drops her water when she sees that Skype is open and her last call was with...Baekhyun and Jongdae, and ended just under four hours prior. 

“Why would I have called th—oh no…” Sehun mumbles to herself, groaning as the memories from last night start to come back. She’d stumbled into her hotel room, drunk and still buzzing with energy from the party and slightly riled up by her brief kissing session with the model responsible for the lipstick she’d had to wash away. 

Sehun thinks she wants to suffocate herself with her pillow as she remembers how Drunk Sehun had decided it would be a _great_ idea to call up Jongdae and Baekhyun, pleased when their faces popped up on the screen. Drunk Sehun had proceeded to wiggle out of her dress, asking them if they thought her lingerie was pretty, proclaiming how nice it’d be if they were there to appreciate it in person. 

She can’t remember their response, but they must have coaxed her into putting on the sleep shorts she’d found herself in and getting some rest. When Sehun looks at the chat window and sees “call us when you wake up Sehunnie~” she isn’t sure if she should call back or throw her laptop out the window and pursue a new life in America. 

A knock on the door provides some distraction as the coffee and french toast she ordered arrives. The food tastes like cardboard as she dreads the upcoming video call, but the coffee makes her feel a little more alive, a little more capable of facing whatever damage her drunken rambling has done to her relationship with Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

 

Breakfast finished, Sehun decides to face the music before it gets to be too late in Korea. Opening her laptop and checking that Jongdae’s account is online, she takes a deep breath as she clicks on the call button. It feels like an eternity until the black screen is replaced with a flickering, and then steady image of Jongdae and Baekhyun curled up on their sofa, grinning at the camera in matching pajama sets. 

Sehun starts to greet them with a quiet ‘hello,’ but her nerves make the simple greeting catch in her throat as she looks at the screen, expression uncertain. 

“You’re awfully shy this time...you had so much to say when you called us this afternoon,” Baekhyun greets, voice lightly teasing as Jongdae lets out a bubble of laughter beside her.

Sehun can feel the flush blossoming on her cheeks and down her neck at the reminder, pouting as Baekhyun and Jongdae continue to giggle. “I...there was a party, and I drank a lot, and just...I don’t know why I called really but…” she starts to ramble, arms flailing a bit in her rush to organize her thoughts, come up with an explanation. The wild movements open her robe a bit, exposing some shoulder, collarbone.

“Wearing black this time? You were in lavender before,” Jongdae remarks, voice calm but gaze almost piercing. 

“Wh--what?” Sehun chokes out, train of thought completely derailed.

Baekhyun laughs, leans a little closer to the camera. “When you called before. You had on the nicest lavender bra and panties under your little black dress, showed it off so nicely too.”

Sehun buries her face in her hands, letting out a groan. She’s sure she’s bright red by now, embarrassment at her drunken actions rising the more they recall. 

“Don’t be so shy Sehunnie, it looked so pretty on you. We quite enjoyed your little show,” Jongdae adds, shoving Baekhyun’s face from the center of the camera so they can both be seen. 

_“Enjoyed?”_ Sehun thinks, mulling over what Jongdae could mean as she tries to keep her expression neutral.

“Though you know...” Jongdae continues, “I bet the black you have on now looks even better.”

Baekhyun hums her agreement before chiming in, “would look so nice against your skin. Let us see?”

“You _want_ to see???” Sehun blurts out before she can think about it, mind reeling as laughter filters through her laptop speakers.

“We said we enjoyed it, didn’t we?” Baekhyun manages to get out as she continues to giggle at Sehun’s shock. “Besides, you quite seemed to enjoy having an audience to show off to, seemed to particularly like that _we_ were your audience.”

“You said you liked having us watch you, almost begged us to tell you how pretty you are. Do you like being told you’re pretty in your lace Sehunnie?” Jongdae purrs.

The involuntary whimper that escapes Sehun’s throat is answer enough, but she nods anyway.

“Look at our pretty shy Sehunnie,” Baekhyun coos, “still all covered up and you already look so anxious.”

“We don’t have to...if this is too much,” Jongdae starts, eyebrows scrunched with concern.

“No!” Sehun shouts, hand flying up to cover her mouth. “I...I want...this...if it’s okay,” she murmurs. 

“Oh, it’s _more_ than okay,” Baekhyun assures, wiggling her eyebrows as Jongdae scoffs, throwing an arm around her waist and peering at Sehun through the screen.

Sehun takes a deep breath at her words and props up onto her knees so she can let her bathrobe fall away. She lets her knees fall apart so she can sit a bit lower, adjusting the camera angle so they can see. She feels extremely shy and exposed like this, eyes flickering here and there as twin gazes rake over her body. 

Their silence makes her nervous, and she clears her throat, giving the camera more than a glance for the first time since she ditched her robe. “Umm...so...how do I look?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae both start at her words, looking to meet her gaze. “Sorry you just...you’re so so gorgeous Sehunnie,” Baekhyun says, practically exhaling the words in one reverent breath. 

“We were right about the black, god...wow,” Jongdae continues, eyes following the line of Sehun’s body as she speaks. 

Sehun feels herself flush with pride at the praise, starts breathing a bit heavier seeing how _affected_ they are, from looking at _her_. 

“Does it feel good Sehunnie? Pretty, soft fabric shifting against your skin with every movement while we watch,” Baekhyun asks, smirking slightly as Sehun lets out a tiny moan.

Jongdae lets her chin rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder, eyes still fixed on their call window. “God...Baek look, you can see her nipples getting hard underneath her bra,” she says, just loud enough for her mic to catch, for Sehun to hear.

She speaks louder next, clearly directed at Sehun now. “Do you wanna touch your nipples Sehun? Tease yourself a little?”

Sehun can only hiccup out a choked yes as she lets one hand trail up to her chest, first rubbing a bit over the sheer, polka-dot fabric before letting fingers slip underneath for direct access. She’s always been sensitive there, and the small touch has her throwing her head back and wanting more.

“You look so good—fuck—taking yourself apart like this for us,” Baekhyun gasps out. Sehun makes herself look back at the screen and almost curses at the sight. Jongdae’s sucking a mark onto Baekhyun’s neck and has a hand in her sleep shorts, giving slow teasing strokes to her clit.

“Wish I could make you feel good like this right now Sehunnie,” Jongdae says as she detaches herself from Baekhyun’s neck. “We’d leave so many marks...maybe start with your chest, some on your stomach...thighs. Give you something to match those pretty polka dots.”

Sehun and Baekhyun both moan then, Sehun at the promise in Jongdae’s words and Baekhyun because of something Jongdae’s done with her hand.

Baekhyun looks at the screen, blinking back tears from all the teasing. “Sehunnie please touch yourself for us? I bet you’re—you’re probably so pretty when you come, work yourself up real good? P-please?” 

Snaking her free hand down, Sehun slips two fingers into her panties, sitting up on her knees a bit to make sure they can see. She can’t believe she’s doing this, getting herself off in front of Baekhyun and Jongdae, but she’s too far gone to think about it much. She’s just letting a fingertip rub over her clit when a high pitched whine draws her attention back to her laptop.

Baekhyun’s chest is heaving, head thrown back as Jongdae extracts her fingers from Baekhyun’s shorts, guides Baekhyun to face her so she can watch as Jongdae licks them clean. 

“Fuuuck,” Sehun moans, letting one finger slip inside her folds, and then quickly another. She’s trying to keep the pace slow, wants this to last in case it’s a one-time thing, but her resolve falters when Baekhyun waves goodbye, and slips to the floor between Jongdae and the coffee table their laptop is on.

Sehun can only watch as Jongdae lifts her hips, letting Baekhyun slide her sleep shorts down and lean forward to, presumably, lick at Jongdae’s folds over her underwear once. Sehun wants to sob at the fact that she can’t see _anything_ except the back of Baekhyun’s head between Jongdae’s legs, but the noise Jongdae makes when Baekhyun hooks her underwear to the side and puts her mouth on her for real will be etched in Sehun’s memory forever. 

She keeps fucking herself with her fingers, matching rhythm with Jongdae’s moans and praises. At first it’s just little things to Baekhyun, encouragements to spur her on, but then Jongdae looks right at her and it’s so intense it’s like they’re not doing this through a screen, like they’re all right there in the same space.

“Wish you could—fuck, Baek yes—wish you could see this, feel how good Baek is with her mouth,” Jongdae blabbers, voice breaking every so often but keeping her eyes on Sehun. “Wish Baek could see how good you look, face flushed as sh-she puts on a show, wish you were here so we could wreck you with our fingers, so so pretty all wrecked like this Sehun.”

The praise is enough to send Sehun over the edge, fingers moving frantically as she works herself through orgasm. She flops on the bed, face resting on the covers just in front of her laptop as she watches Jongdae fall apart. She sees one of Baekhyun’s hands creep up to join her tongue and moments later Jongdae’s coming with a drawn out moan. 

Baekhyun climbs up her lap to share a kiss before rolling back to her space on the couch, licking shiny lips for Sehun’s benefit. Once Jongdae comes down from the high of orgasm they all share looks, partly pleased, partly curious as to what happens next.

Sehun decides to be brave, break the silence and softly says, “well...that was nice.” It’s just the right thing to say, as Baekhyun, and then Jongdae, and lastly Sehun all burst into giggles.

“ _Very_ nice,” Jongdae adds, Baekhyun’s agreement echoed with a nod and hum as she curls up against Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“We should do this again in person when you come home,” Baekhyun says brightly and Sehun sits up, looking at her screen more attentively. 

“You’re okay with this being a regular thing?” Sehun asks, shocked as Jongdae and Baekhyun merely blink at her.

“Umm...of course? I think it’s pretty clear we’re both attracted to you,” Jongdae answers, “and you seem to be attracted to us too.”

“And this way you get two people to tell you how pretty you look in all your nice lingerie,” Baekhyun adds with a wink.

Sehun smiles, wide and honest and probably a bit goofy, as she nods and says “okay,” earning her bright smiles from her favorite unniedeul in response.

“We should sleep but...pick you up from the airport in a few days?” Jongdae asks.

“Sounds good,” Sehun confirms, pausing before she continues, “besides, I haven’t had anyone to show the new garter belt I picked up here.”

Quiet twin whispers of “fuck” have Sehun smiling as she waves goodbye and ends the call. New York has been good to her and her lingerie collection, but she’s quite excited to get back to Seoul.


End file.
